1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques and systems for securing an endo-tracheal tube or other medical line to a patient. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchoring system and related techniques that maintain an endo-tracheal tube in position upon a patient and/or that inhibit migration of the tube within the throat of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an endo-tracheal tube is used with a medical patient, it is common for the tube to be secured to the patient by means of adhesive tape. Failing to secure the endo-tracheal tube can result in the migration of the tube within the throat of the patient. Such motion is undesirable since outward motion of the tube can result in the tube moving entirely out of the airway of the patient, eliminating its effectiveness and potentially ventilating the patient's gastro-intestinal tract instead of the his lungs. Inward motion of the tube is undesirable because it will eventually result in the tube moving down one of the patient's bronchi, preventing air from being ventilated to the other lung. This will quickly lead to the collapse of the unventilated lung. Even slight back and forth motion of the tube within the throat can result in tracheomalacia and ultimately in the weakening or collapse of the trachea, which may require permanent stenting to maintain an open airway. Migration may further result in Ventilator-Associated Pneumonia (VAP). VAP is an airway infection that generally develops more than 48 hours after a patient has been intubated and has a high morbidity and mortality rate. VAP is a leading cause of death among patients with hospital-acquired infections, exceeding the rate of death due to central line infections, severe sepsis, and respiratory tract infections in the non-intubated patient and prolongs time spent on the ventilator.
In order to avoid these undesirable consequences, it is common to secure the endo-tracheal tube in the proper position upon the patient. For instance, a medical practitioner may, after positioning the tube properly within the throat of the patient, wrap adhesive tape around the tube and tape it to the patient. Various devices are often used as adaptors for endo-tracheal tubes, and sometimes these devices are taped to the patient. Other techniques can involve the use of straps which are wrapped around the head of the patient and which connect to the tube, or to the adaptor of the tube.
Such arrangements present certain problems for a medical practitioner. One difficulty is that once secured, it is generally not convenient to release or adjust the securement of the endo-tracheal tube. For instance, if an adhesive is used to secure the tube to the patient, adjusting or re-securing the tube in such situations requires that the adhesive be removed from the patient and the tube, and then fresh adhesive be used to properly re-secure the tube upon the patient. Such adhesive tape can be difficult to work with for medical practitioners wearing latex gloves, and contact with the adhesive can introduce tears or microscopic perforations into the gloves, compromising their effectiveness. Furthermore, repeated application and removal of adhesive from the face of a patient can irritate the skin of the patient.
Systems that use straps are often difficult to adjust and generally involve complex arrangements that can be difficult to position properly upon a patient. These systems can be difficult to remove from a patient as well. Furthermore, such systems for retaining an endo-tracheal tube in position often occlude the mouth of the patient. This can prevent a health-care worker from having access to the mouth to allow for mouth care, such as suction of fluid from the oral cavity.
Another problem is that the endo-tracheal tube is deformable and passes between the patient's teeth. It is desirable to prevent the endo-tracheal tube from being occluded by a patient's teeth when the patient attempts to bite down. Occlusion of the endo-tracheal tube can lead to, for example, hypoxia. The restraining approaches discussed above are ineffective in protecting against possible occlusion of the endo-tracheal.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for an improved system to secure an endo-tracheal tube to a medical patient while inhibiting occlusion of the endo-tracheal tube.